Mon dernier souffle sera pour toi
by Lilou0803
Summary: Vous avez les yeux de votre mère... On le lui avait souvent dit, mais cette fois, cela prenait une toute autre dimension. OS.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Les derniers instants de Severus Snape...

**N/A :** je n'ai jamais lu les romans, seulement vus les films une fois, alors désolée pour les puristes, si des erreurs se sont glissées dans cette histoire.

* * *

**Mon dernier souffle sera pour toi**

**ooo**

Il allait mourir, mais les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses paupières n'étaient pas des larmes de peur, ou de regrets, non, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer, la revoir peut-être, même si pour cela il serait sans doute obligé de revoir aussi James.  
Les yeux verts dans lesquels il plongeait les siens à cet instant précis, son esprit déjà brouillé n'aurait su dire s'ils appartenaient à Lily ou a son fils, mais ces yeux étaient les siens. Il allait mourir en contemplant une dernière fois leur lumière, et le bonheur qu'il en éprouvait effaçait la douleur de toutes ces années d'humiliations, de souffrances, de solitude et de dissimulation.

Il avait décidé de verrouiller son cœur lorsqu'elle lui avait préféré cet imbécile prétentieux de James Potter. Pourtant il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à croire qu'elle approuvait les brimades que lui et sa bande s'acharnaient à lui faire subir, et même dans les pires moments, son amour pour Lily ne s'était jamais démenti. S'il avait cédé aux attraits des puissances obscures c'était pour l'impressionner, et pour montrer à ceux qui le rejetaient de quoi il pouvait être capable, mais au fond de lui, il était toujours resté le garçon sensible et timide de son enfance douloureuse, où le seul rayon de soleil était une petite fille rousse qui partageait ses différences. Mais la violence du feu qui le consumait avait effrayé la jeune fille, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés parmi les leurs, elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de lui…. Et James n'avait eu qu'à déployer le seul pouvoir auquel lui-même ne pourrait jamais avoir accès, son charme, pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras.

Seul Albus Dumbledore avait su percer à jour le secret du cœur et de l'âme du jeune homme et trouver les arguments pour le ramener sur le bon chemin. Il aurait pu choisir de l'ignorer, de continuer dans la voie dangereuse sur laquelle il s'était engagé. Il aurait pu y trouver la fortune et la puissance, mais là aussi il avait été trahi. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de Lily, il avait cru devenir fou de douleur, et il s'était juré d'anéantir définitivement Voldemort, quels qu'en puissent être la manière, le temps ou le coût, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il n'était plus que haine et ressentiment, et la vie lui était devenue indifférente. Dumbledore lui en avait donné le moyen, mais à quel prix !  
Toutes ces années, à jouer une comédie infamante, à affronter, jour après jour, le mépris, la haine ou la crainte qu'il inspirait invariablement, à feindre une allégeance qui le dégoûtait au plus profond de lui-même, afin de pouvoir protéger en secret le fils honni de celui qu'il avait haï plus que tout, l'avaient usé avant l'heure. Il était épuisé, il accueillait son sort avec soulagement, la mort lui apporterait peut-être l'apaisement qui ne lui avait jamais été accordé.

Il s'accrochait désespérément au regard de l'adolescent qui le tenait dans ses bras, s'efforçant de lui transmettre un dernier message silencieux. Ce regard l'avait empêché de jamais vraiment le détester autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, il était tout ce qui lui restait de Lily. Il avait chargé Harry de tous les défauts de son père, aveuglé par la ressemblance de l'enfant avec celui qui lui avait pris l'affection de la femme qu'il avait aimée plus que sa propre vie. Ce regard qui se posait maintenant sur lui avec une expression nouvelle. Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre, et les larmes qu'il le pressait de recueillir achèveraient sa rédemption. Il aspirait au néant, mais il voulait qu'Harry connaisse enfin la vérité. Qu'il sache à quel point il avait été capable d'aimer, qu'il n'avait pas été son ennemi, qu'il n'avait pas été l'infâme assassin de l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde et auquel il devait tant, et que son plus inavouable désir aurait été d'être son père.

Mais son rôle était désormais terminé, il se sentait enfin en paix, il avait confiance, Voldemort n'existerait bientôt plus et il n'y aurait pas été pour rien. Une dernière fois, il tenta de s'accrocher au regard de Lily, mais sa vue se brouillait, et l'ombre grandissait. Lily ! Bientôt…

**FIN**


End file.
